someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret of The Aether Foundation
I was playing my copy of Pokemon Moon at about 12:00 AM. I had beaten the game and the Ultra Beast questline and didn't have much left to do. One of the things I did was search for Zygarde cores and cells. I was at about 50% of the way done. I was at the Aether Foundation looking for Zygarde cells, I had found two but I decided to check the lab areas in the basement for good measure. After going down to the labs, and no luck of finding any cells, I decided to call it a night and go to sleep. As I was saving my game I thought I saw a flicker in the abyss like background. I was tired so I didn't think much of it. I was playing my copy of Pokemon Moon at about 12:00 AM. I had beaten the game and the Ultra Beast questline and didn't have much left to do. One of the things I did was search for Zygarde cores and cells. I was at about 50% of the way done. I was at the Aether Foundation looking for Zygarde cells, I had found 2 but I decided to check the lab areas in the basement for good measure. After going down to the labs, and no luck of finding any cells, I decided to call it a night and go to sleep. As I was saving my game I thought I saw a flicker in the abyss like background. I was tired so I didn't think much of it. The next afternoon I got back on the game. This is when strange things started happening. As the game loaded in my character was nowhere to be seen. Some other textures were missing as well. I soft reset my game and went back in. This time my player was visible and controllable. Fearing a possibly corrupting glitch I tried to leave the labs. As I moved towards the door a text bubble appeared, saying "Ten sets of eyes are watching you. The door is locked." I started to freak out a little, but continued to carry on. I went into Secret Lab A, the NPC was gone. But in Secret Lab B, Wikke was there. But not in her usual spot. She was looking into the unaccessible area of the lab. Upon interacting with her, she didn't turn to me, but just said, "Our work isn't meant to be shared with the public. Your eyes must never see what lies in the darkness, or else we would need to take necessary measures to keep you quiet." Upon the text box closing, the player automatically was forced out of the room. As soon as he stepped out, the cosmog sound effect played once. Then it went back to the eerie sounds that normally played in the lab rooms. Confused. I tried to leave the room. But before I got to the exit, I noticed that Secret Lab A's door had a red X on it. Scared but curious, I entered Secret Lab A. There were 3 Aether Foundation members standjng around a Cosmog. The exclamation appeared over the one closest to me, and he said this, "Oh, you've caught us about to begin testing. We will not allow you to just watch us conduct the test, so we will include you in it. Like the others. Will you comply?" I was greeted with a text option that only said Yes. I selected Yes. "Good. Now step into the chamber. We will begin the experiment soon." My screen faded to black. And I heard what sounded like a drill noise, then a child's scream of pain. Followed by white text saying: Nobody can know the secrets of the Aether Foundation. Seconds later, I was brought to the main menu, my save deleted. I started a new game, everything seemed normal. I beat the game again, and then went to the Aether Foundation. Everything was fine. To this day, I can't explain what I had experienced. Written by Darkrai 0781 (Note, this is my first time writing a Creepypasta.) I was playing my copy of Pokemon moon. I had beaten the game and the Ultra Beasts questline. I didn't really have much to do. At about 12:00 AM yesterday I was watching a YouTube video on some secrets in the game when it showed a tutorial on how to get the DNA Splicers. Because I haven't already gotten them, I did as the tutorial said and went over to the secret labs area of the Aether Foundation. As I talked to the NPC who was giving me the DNA Splicers, I thought I saw a small flicker from the unaccessible room in the lab. I didn't think much of it because Category:Video Games Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas